custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spherus Magna Council
The (also known as The Council of Spherus Magna, or just The Council) is the parliament that governs the planet of Spherus Magna. Founded by the Turaga Tahu, the Council is composed of the elected representatives of each people, who are assigned the main mission of expressing their will, elaborating and approving general legal norms and intervening in the integration and operation of other institutions. History After Makuta Teridax died and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna, Mata-Nui gave Toa Tahu the mission of organizing and integrating the various societies on the planet. Tahu united with several influential individuals to form a powerful alliance and, gradually, more groups and nations of the planet wanted to join, which led to the creation of the Spherus Magna Council. However, not all nations agreed to join the Council and even tried to compete against it. Among those who refused to join the unified society were the Bukgu and the Vortixx, who founded the kingdom of Xianori in response. After the Spherus Magna Council consolidated its power as the planet's highest authority, it formed an alliance with a company called Matatu Corporation to build the capital city of Metru Magna, which would serve as its headquarters. Impressed with the result, the Council made a formal alliance with the company, resulting in the creation of the Metru Magna Military Engineering. Years later, several corrupt Council Senators became interested in the kingdom of Xianori and its riches. At that time the Council had commissioned the construction of the Spherus Magna Refuge in case it was necessary to evacuate Metru Magna for some attack, and the corrupt Senators motivated that the construction is done closer to the kingdom to be able to take advantage of it. Illegal operations at the Refuge remained secret for years, with groups such as the Order of the Great Creators believing that the place was only performing secret espionage work. During the Invasion of the Chorak race against the population of Metru Magna, the Refuge was briefly used and then destroyed in an explosion. After the conflict, there were elections to select new representatives on the Council. Most Senators were elected for a second term, while others were replaced. Koved's Era After Vavakx's death, corruption in the Council began to worsen, with the illegal operations of the Spherus Magna Refuge severely damaging Xianori. Many Senators took advantage of the misery of the lower class of the kingdom, accumulating great fortunes. Turaga Koved, seeking an opportunity to take over the presidency for his own plans, discovered details about corruption in the Council as he searched the ruins of the Refuge. He allied with the Skakdi Deriahk to do an investigation, without revealing his true intentions, and both gave Toa Nugru a crystal with all the information. The information came to light after the events of the Rebellion in Xianori, and the scandal resulted in several Senators resigning their posts or being arrested for their crimes. Turaga Tahu was removed from the Council's Presidency, with Koved being elected to take over the post. Description The Spherus Magna Council is a confederation of species, states, provinces, and cities on the planet of Spherus Magna. The organization is headed by a President, elected by a vote of the Council among its delegates. As the official leader of the Spherus Magna Council, the President is also the ruler of the capital city of the planet: Metru Magna. Outside the capital, however, the power of the President is not absolute; since the Council functions as a confederation, each state enjoys great autonomy. The Spherus Magna Council itself consists of hundreds of Senators representing the aforementioned species, states, provinces, cities, and even corporations or guilds. In their position as representatives of their respective groups within the Council, the Senators are in charge of exposing their needs and voting for the approval of laws. Some groups decide to have their own rulers to represent them directly in the Council, such as Vavakx of the Alpha Beings. Other Senators are elected outside the leadership of their groups for the post, such as the Skakdi Menarji. The Senators work together with Deputy Representatives, who serve as diplomatic assistants. Deputy Representatives may be appointed to serve as temporary substitutes for their Senators when they are not available, but they still have a minor voice in Council matters. The Spherus Magna Council establishes a unified system of laws, with each member group operating under that legal code. In addition, all member groups are obliged to provide resources and troops to the Council when necessary, and the army functions as a unified force. Hierarchy President The President is the official leader of the Spherus Magna Council. Their full title is "His/Her Illustrious Eminence, '''NAME', by the Grace of Mata Nui, President of the Spherus Magna Council and Head of the Confederation of Nations of Spherus Magna."'' Among the duties of the President are to officiate the parliamentary procedures of the Council, to implement the motions approved by the Senators, and to maintain order in general within the Council, ensuring that all of its members operate under the organization's statutes. As the public face and voice of the Council, the President also has the obligation to address the population when necessary and to represent the interests of the Council in other organizations. In addition to these responsibilities, the President also operates as the Senator and ruler of the capital city of Metru Magna. The President has the power to convene extraordinary sessions of the Council. They also have the authority to suspend or expel Senators when absolutely necessary. Vice President A title used to refer to the Deputy Representative of the President of the Council. The post was recently created by Koved. The Vice President is responsible for maintaining the Council when the President is not available. Senator An elected official to represent a nation/group member of the Council. They receive the title of "His/Her Excellency, '''NAME', Senator of GROUP of Spherus Magna."'' Neither the President nor the current Senators have the authority to propose or install someone for a Senate position; it is the responsibility of each member group of the Council to elect their Senator. The Senators are the only members of the Council with voting power. Deputy Representative Diplomatic Assistants for Senators (in the case of the President, this is the Vice President). They have the authority to act on behalf of their respective Senators, in case they are not available. In meetings of the Council, the Deputy Representatives abstain from taking decisions but may express their opinion if they deem it necessary. It is the responsibility of each Senator to personally choose their Deputy Representative. Governor An official backed by the authority of the Council to govern a territory under its jurisdiction that has no official leader. They have the autonomy to make decisions in their respective territories. In theory, the Council only uses Governors temporarily for territories that are unstable or for those that are newly admitted into the Council and lack any real governing system. Guard of the Council The Council Guard is a private order agency. Its functions include protecting the Senators and other senior members, as well as government buildings. All police forces working for the Spherus Magna Council use armament and masks developed by the Metru Magna Military Engineering. Members Current Members Former Members Category:Government Category:Spherus Magna Category:Organizations Category:Groups